First Times
by Bex18x
Summary: She fled Stoneybrook due to a shock that ripped her family apart…But now tragedy has struck and she’s asked to come home…But can she forgive and forget…Or will it all become to much again. No Flames. RR
1. 1

Disclaimer: I own the characters you don't know.

First Times....

Summary: She fled Stoneybrook due to a shock that ripped her family apart...But now tragedy has struck and she's asked to come home...But can she forgive and forget...Or will it all become to much again.

Detailed Summary: Kristy Thomas had it all in her first year of high school...

She had her first true love with a guy called Greg.... She had her first time with him...Her first day in position of the Chairman of Student Union. It was a year of firsts...but the most vivid first in her mind is the time she was heartbroken.... And betrayed by somebody nobody who'd have thought off...

AN: This isn't your average love story betrayal this one is gonna be so much grittier (hopefully).

And I'm using a character in a situation hopefully nobody will have expected which should make it better I reckon!

Also sorry bout the review new story situation lol. I was upset that day and I was more upset because I didn't feel ppl were enjoying my stories anymore. So I was fed-up anyway sorry again.

* * *

Chapter 1.

_Dear Kristy. _

_It's been a long time since we've been in contact it still pains me that it's like this between us. I'm not blaming you for the loss of contact. It was both parties fault. _

_I'm sending you this letter now because I have some deeply disturbing and sad news. Karen has just been diagnosed with cancer. _

_She's not been well for a while. They took some tests and now.... She's starting to undergo treatment. And I need the family to be around her at this time. I understand that you're still hurting but it was 3 years ago now...And I need more than ever for you to be home. He will be here I can guarantee you that. You dont even have to talk to him, you're there for Karen. _

_Please think about this Kristy I know it's hard and I know this may seem like the last thing you need...But Karen needs us. _

_All my love _

_Mum x_

Kristy Thomas sat in her living room, a shot of whisky in her hand reading over the letter again and again.

It had been 2 years and 8 months since she'd last been in contact with her mom or her family back there. So much had happened in the 3 years since she'd fled Stoneybrook heartbroken.

She'd managed to move on.... Get a job...nice flat...make new friends. She'd begun to have a normal life again. She was positive.... Happy...strong.

So how come one letter had made her feel like the way she was when she'd fled?

The curtains were drawn and she could see that it was getting light.

She stood up and put the whisky down, the clock on the wall told her she has less than 2 hours to get motivated, dressed and ready to go.... Not to mention getting Jennifer and Matthew ready for the crèche.

She could hear a little girl singing and she steadily walked to the shared bedroom of her two most precious people in her life.

'I love you...you love me.... Were a happy family with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you...won't you say you love me too'

Kristy walked into their shared bedroom. Jennifer's jumped up from where she was playing on the floor with her Barney toy.

'Mommy' He cried as she hurtled into Kristy's legs almost knocking her over.

'Hello my little princess...How are you'

'I'm good mommy...Is it time for cartoons?'

'Sure is'

'Yay' Jennifer ran from Kristy's embrace and to the living room to watch her morning television.

From the corner of her eye she could see a little figure dart behind the cupboard doors.

Kristy grinned.

'Hmmm' She said very loudly ' Now where could my little boy be'

She heard a stifled giggle and she carried on.

'Is he in the bed' She flung back the bed covers 'No now where could he be'

'I'm here Mommy' A voice shouted. Her little boy Matthew flung the cupboard doors open and leapt into her arms.

'Good morning mommy' Matthew said sweetly

'Good morning Matty' Kristy said ruffling his hair affectionately.

Matthew kissed his mother and ran out to watch cartoons with Jennifer.

Kristy tidied up here and there in the twins' bedroom. Mostly the clutter was due to Barbie's or dinosaurs covering the floor.

She felt a crunch as she walked towards the wardrobe doors A shot of pain an from her foot to her ankle.

She moved her foot away and saw a k-nex model slightly ruined.

'Mommy' A little angelic voice interrupted her from close to cursing.

'Yes Jennifer'

'Can I have some breakfast now, mmy tummy's rumbling like winnie the pooh'

'Of course' Kristy walked towards the bedroom door with Jennifer grabbing her hand, as they walked towards the kitchen.

* * *

She couldn't go to work. That was simple. She couldn't work with this bombshell that was dumped on her doorstep the night before.

Instead she decided to go for a day of pampering...Hoping it would occupy her mind until 2:30 when the twins would need to be picked up.

And for a while it did work. All she focused on were little things. Shopping. Card. Shopping. Card.

It all came flooding back when she sat down sipping a coffee in her local Starbucks.

He knew she owed it to Karen with her condition to go home.

Karen didn't cause her any of this pain she went through. How come an event that happened 3 years ago could have such a big impact on her life 3 years later.

Kristy let her mind wander as she slipped back to 3 years ago...When her perfect world came crashing down.


	2. 2

First Times

Disclaimer: I've upped the rating now from advice from a friend who thought young un's shouldn't read this as they might b offended!

In _Italics_ in flashbacks in normal is present! All u need to know.

* * *

Chapter 2

'Our first minute... of our first hour... of our first day.... Of our first month...Of our first year...Gosh guys isn't this exciting' Mary-Anne said to her friends Kristy, Stacey and Claudia as they walked into Stoneybrook High for the first times in their lives (As students that is)

'_Oh it's thrilling' Claudia muttered 'I barely could keep up in Middle-School how am I going to survive High school' _

'_I told you...We'll help you right girls' Stacey asked _

'_Right' _

_The girls dashed off to their respective tutor groups...After hurried good-byes_

_

* * *

_

_Almost 3 weeks into their first year and it seemed to be taken off for Kristy and her friends. _

_They'd been invited to their first high school party. Kristy normally wouldn't have been interested in those types of things...pass her a baseball glove anyday.... But recently she'd realised that she was gaining more of an interest in make-up, clothes...and Boys. _

_Maybe going to this high school party wouldn't be so bad. _

_Music blared out of the speakers...The lights were dimmed from a few people. _

_Kristy giggled with her other friends which consisted of her BSC friends and a few people she'd met in a few of her classes. She sipped the punch feeling a tad dehydrated. _

'_Hey can I ask you to dance, babe' Kristy's first instinct was to turn around and smack this jock. Where did he get off calling her a babe. _

_But this is different.... This isn't Alan Gray winding you up. This is a pretty fit guy asking you for a dance. She saw her friend's grinning at her and she turned around and smiled. _

'_Okay now you say something' She thought. Her mind was blank. Hold the phone this guy isn't fit...He's STUNNING. Okay. Just say something. Anything. _

'_Whatever' She flashed him a small smile. He grinned back. _

'_Okay so that wasn't so hard' _

_She walked over with him to a spare spot. And a slow song came on. _

'_May I have this dance Miss. Thomas?' _

'_How do you know my surname' Okay totally not a cool question. But curiosity __had gotten the better of her. _

'_Ah' He said in a very bad German accent. 'We have vays of getting the __information' _

_Kristy just laughed. This guy didn't seem so bad. He'd done his homework it seemed. _

_She awkwardly placed her hands on his shoulders. He circled his arms around her waist...And as silly as it sounds.... She thought they fit...It almost seemed natural._

'_Sorry I don't even know your name' Kristy said laughing._

_The guy smiled back. 'It's James Richards' _

_They slowly began dancing and it seemed as the night was flying away._

_Wow her first high school party. She'd got a amazing guy and had a great her life be any better?_

_

* * *

_

_The next few months flew by in a mixture of high school work, cheerleading try-outs (She got in t the squad!) shopping trips, phone calls and kisses with James. _

_It seemed that James could do no wrong. He was unbelievably perfect. He was a great guy who loved her comforted her, treated her like a princess. It was amazing. _

_They'd introduced her to each other's families. And Charlie who was always so overprotective of Kristy had told her that he seemed a stand-up guy._

_Maybe then she should have seen the signs... _

_Suddenly Charlie & James (Who lived in different dorms at University) hit it off straight away after their meeting at the house. Whenever Kristy would receive emails from one of them it would have a little P.S. saying Charlie/James says hi. _

_It sounded silly but Kristy started to get a little jealous. It seemed it was always Charlie this...James that she started to wonder if maybe James would prefer to be around Charlie than her. _

_

* * *

_

_She asked him that night on 20th November. Why did she remember that night so well?. It was the night James had surprised her mid-term he'd showed up and wine and dined her at an exclusive hotel. They'd then gone upstairs where he'd booked a room. _

_Now this may had seemed silly. But when James had told her that he wasn't expecting anything of her after all she was only 16 for a month almost. _

_But they'd lie on the bed just talking. No interruptions... No screaming kids...Just __pure bliss. _

_She'd told him how she'd felt about Charlie and James new-found friendship and how it may have seemed selfish but she was slightly jealous because they were always talking about each other. _

'_I'm crazy about you James, and I know it seems awful I feel this way but I do...' _

'_Kristy... I'm crazy about you to.... In fact well this may seem weird and I don't want to freak you out but....I love you too' _

_Kristy had melted....A big grin filled her face. _

_They kissed and cuddled and suddenly everything seemed to become more heated. There was more passion.... More urgency. They both knew what was happening...Were this was going... But both were powerless to stop. _

'_I need to go to the shop...and get protection....But is this really what you want' _

'_More than anything in this world' _

_James had hurried off to the shop in the lobby. _

_When he'd come back a few minutes later. It almost felt like he hadn't left. _

_20th November was a big deal for Kristy Thomas....It was the night she'd lost her virginity to her first love. _

_

* * *

_

_They'd done it a few more times since and now here they were in January. 5 months of each other. And Kristy had never felt better. She was doing very well in High School...She had lots of friends.... Her family was happy...She was happy...She was in love. _

_

* * *

_

_In February it all went so wrong. _

_Kristy walked through the front door from school. It was Thursday and they had a long weekend of due to teacher training day. _

_She ran upstairs to Charlie's room. She knew that Charlie and James had arrived earlier for a visit. She' seen Charlie's car. She heard music playing and opened the door to his room. _

'_Hey boys'_

_She'd never forget that moment in time. _

_She saw her boyfriend and brother naked from the waist up. Kissing. _


	3. 3

_First Times_

_Chapter 3_

_AN: To all my readers on every single story you've read and every chapter you've waited for.... And to my newest fan Zoë Luvs ya babez. Good luk tomorrow! C ya Friday! Oh and mind the canal! ;)_

_She was stood speechless. A first for Kristy._

_But how would you react if you saw what she just had seen?_

_

* * *

_

_'Kristy.... I...we can explain' Charlie said. He stood up and moved toward her._

_'Don't even breathe near me' She yelled she raced to the toilet. Locking the bathroom door and promptly threw up all over the bathroom floor._

_She sat down on the hard, cool bathroom floor. Her body resting against the door._

_She sobbed loudly as the scene she'd walked in on kept flashing through her mind._

_'Kristy.... Please open the door' James begged as he hammered on the door._

_'I do not want to talk to anybody...especially you.... I hate you leave me alone'_

_'Please Kristy we need to talk about what's happened'_

_Something in Kristy snapped. She jumped up and angrily unlocked the door. She swung the door open._

_'Okay lets talk then shall we' She shouted_

_'I come home today and open my brother's bedroom door and my SO-CALLED BOYFRIEND AND BROTHER ARE KISSING.... You're a freak you're both freaks.' She screamed_

_'Kristy being gay does not make us freaks'_

_'This is just some stupid thing.... This is a wind up and if it is...it's so cruel...I'll dump you if it is James I will'_

_'This is no wind-up Kristy I promise...This...this is real'_

_'No real is us too together...happy kissing.... Laughing...Not ...not this'_

_Charlie came out of his bedroom looking ashamed._

_Kristy furiously turned on him. Shouting not caring if the whole street could hear._

_'You're supposed to be my older brother...And you're supposed to protect me.... But you've hurt me I love this guy and he loves me and you take him away...I deserve happiness Charlie....And he makes me happy'_

_'Kristy if you just let me explain...'_

_'There's nothing to explain I'm in love with James and he's in love with me end of story. Period.... We've...we've been dating for months why would you do this? He chose me. It's just you...you kissed him and...'_

_James suddenly shouted at her... interrupted her mid-rant._

_'I've always like Charlie. Kristy.... The only reason I ever dated you was so I could get close to Charlie'_

_Kristy suddenly went a deathly white. She suddenly went from angry to a stunned...tearful wreck._

_The hall was a deathly silent now._

_Kristy felt it...Her heart breaking._

_She ran to her bedroom and again locked the door. She flung herself on her bead and sobbed._


	4. 4

First Times

Chapter 4

'Charlie...can I have a sandwich'

'Mom said that David shouldn't be doing that'

'Andrew...give me it'

The world outside Kristy's room was going on as normal. There was the normal shouting and running around. There were arguments.... Everything was the same.... But for Kristy everything had changed.

How come her world had come crashing down? Why were they gay? Surely they couldn't be they'd shown no signs.... She loved him she visioned marriage...kids...yes sure she was 16 but god it felt RIGHT.

She punched the pillow forcefully. How the hell would she tell people what had happened.

"Oh by the way...James and Charlie.... Totally a couple?"

The fact was she couldn't.... She didn't want too.... Because all said and done she couldn't turn of her feelings...God he was hurting her.... But she could handle it...she was a strong girl. She still wanted him so much...She wanted him in her arms.... Cuddling on the couch...hanging with their friends together. It was so good and it all felt so right. Maybe James was a tad confused...What he said about wanting to get close to Charlie through her.... He wasn't thinking straight he just needed to think things through.

He'd come back...begging forgiveness.

'Bullshit' She whispered softly. Because god deep down she knew she was kidding herself. James and Charlie were together.... Happy.... Happy sure...but gay? _Together? _It just wasn't right.

She loved James and she lay there on her bed in total denial that what was happening was happening. She needed a reality check surely...She needed to get over him.... She needed to get out.... She needed to....Wait get out great thinking. Go for a run or something.

She jumped up and headed for her bedroom door.

* * *

'God...why...why did you have to say that to her James...it wasn't like she wasn't hurting enough'

'Charlie she needed to know everything'

'I agree...but she had to know everything right now... God I feel awful for what I've done'

'Yeh me too...But she was well out of line to call us freaks'

'I think she needed to vent her frustration and anger...we've really dumped a bombshell on her... I guess that's a huge understatement'

James chucked. 'Yea'

They both stared in silence. Mulling over their thoughts and feelings.

'I guess I've just realised I could lose a sister because of this'

'Yeah...you could....But you've gained this...Us...Charlie I can make you happy you know that don't you?'

'Yes I do' He said softly, he put on a brave face.

Even though inside he was hurting like hell.


End file.
